1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barriers that can be stacked in a stable fashion and filled with a ballast.
2. The Relevant Technology
Control barriers are used in a variety of situations. For example, control barriers can be selectively positioned at special events or construction sites to help direct pedestrian and automobile traffic in a desired direction. Similarly, control barriers can be used at airports to delineate construction zones and direct ground traffic and taxiing aircraft in a desired direction. Alternatively, control barriers can be put up to help limit access to select areas. In yet other embodiments, control barriers can be put up to define an entertainment stage or the boundaries of a playing field. For example, control barriers can be used to define the boundaries of a soccer field or an ice skating rink.
Many current control barriers comprise hollow, elongated bodies that have tapered sides and are comprised of plastic. These control barriers can be placed at a desired location and then filled with water to prevent unwanted movement. Although such barriers are useful, they have limitations. For example, such barriers typically have a height in the range of 3-4 feet. The barriers are not designed to be stacked and, due to their configuration and design, cannot be stacked in a stable and secure configuration that would enable filling the barriers with water. As such, conventional control barriers are typically not helpful when an elevated wall type barrier is needed.